ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kay
Kay '''is a 2018 upcoming animated film produced by Laika Entertainment and Focus Features, that is loosely based on the Snow Maiden. the film stars the voice of Chris Pine as the title character while Jennifer Lawrence, Joshua Sasse, Britt Robertson, Jack Griffo, Kevin Costner, Elizabeth Mitchell, Oscar Isaac, Jaimie Alexander, Woody Harrelson, Danny McBride, Jeff Bridges and James Cromwell voices the other characters. Plot Kay (Chris Pine) lived in a idyllic mountain with the fairies fac, for a thousand years, the fairies, led by Father Frost and Mother Earth, provide the earth, but then, for a millennium, the earth is dying from the cold and no one knows why. So Kay is trying to discover why his parents has stop providing the land and what happened to his older sister, during his journey, Kay meets Elisa (Jennifer Lawrence) a young human girl who also discovered the truth as well as he did. Together, they go to impossible odds and learn secrets about their homes and their families, as well as stopping a fanatic priest along the way. Cast * Chris Pine as '''Kay: a brave and compassionate Sparrowmen, who is the son of Ariana (Mother Nature) and Tasr (Father Frost) and the youngest brother of Meyra. He is trying to find out what happened to his Sister. *Jennifer Lawrence as Elisa: a beautiful and independent young woman who fallen in love with Kay and help him to find out on why the fairies stop providing her people. She is the older sister of Maya and Bobyl. * Joshua Sasse as Lel: The Village's hot shot and Hunter, he tries to win over Elisa's affection but fail. He is the secondary antagonist. *Britt Robertson as Maya: Elisa's sister and is a kind but cautious girl who was the only human in the village who is welcomed to Kay, she is the third youngest sister in her family. *Jack Griffo as Bobyl: Elisa and Maya's younger brother, he adore Lel but think that Lal has no chance with Elisa as she has no interest in him, beside this, he still helps him in any way he can, he's also become best friends with Kay, ever if he's a Fac * Kevin Costner as Tasr: is Father Frost, is the patriarch and the father of Kay and Meyra, the husband of Ariana whose occasional gruff and stern demeanor sometime clash with his son's questions on why his sister left the mountain. * Elizabeth Mitchell as Ariana: is Mother Nature, and the matriarch who cares for family and the earth. She is the mother of Kay and Meyra and the wife of Tasr. * Jaimie Alexander as Meyra: is Kay's older sister and the eldest daughter of Tasr and Ariana who want on a journey off the mountain and hasn't returned since then. * Oscar Isaac as Baron: is the older brother of Elisa, Maya and Bobyl and the lover of Meyra, a selfless man who believes there is a better life for his village. * Woody Harrelson as Muk: Kay's Reindeer friend and sidekick. * Danny McBride as Zini: a yeti and is a another friend of Kay and Muk. * Jeff Bridges as Baybye: an elderly, wise mushroom fairy and friend of Kay. * James Cromwell as Kaltag: an ruthless, self-righteous and religiously pious priest who believes that Kay and the Fac are "sin beings" wants to eliminate them, He is the main antagonist. Songs *Lindsey Stirling - Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness - Phoenix Category:Animation Category:2018 films Category:Stop-Motion Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Movies Category:PG Category:Focus Features films Category:Laika